Lovers Eyes
by lejardine
Summary: Unbeknownst to Prince Andrew, Duke of York and His good friend Illyria Thorpe they've been set by the Queen. This a story of what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

Illyria Thorpe had been asked to take the royal portrait of her majesty Queen Elizabeth. This was the second time the Queen asked an American to take her portrait. The first had not gone so well. So Illyria tried to not make the mistakes of her predecessor. She dressed professionally and wore flats for easy movement but a short dress that came to her knee. It was a little airy but it did not cling to her and covered the necessities. Her hair was worn up off her neck and she wore simple studs in he ears and simple rings on her fingers. She wore a light jacket for the sunny spring day. There was still a chill in the air. Making sure she had everything she needed she got in her car and drove the distance from her hotel to Balmoral castle.

She got out of the car where she was to drive up to and was met by one of Her Majesty's assistants. He led her to the room and went over a few etiquettes just to be sure she knew. And to his relief she did. They walked in to the room and she placed her camera bag down and set up the lighting the way she liked and waited. The Queen came in a few minutes later fully dressed in all her regalia. Inside her mind she giggled. Compared to Illyria the woman was tiny only coming up to her breasts even though she wore flats. _This woman is adorably small_ was her immediate thought. But catching herself she curtsied elegantly. Years of ballet in elementary school did wonders.

"Hello Illyria." Spoke the Queen.

"Good morning your Majesty." The Queen stepped towards her and looked her over.

"I've not seen you for a while. You're still looking as beautiful as ever." Illyria had been invited to several banquets and garden parties the queen held.

"Thank you ma'am." She directed the queen to where she wanted her to stand and positioned and posed her accordingly. It was a good thing she did not have an assistant and it was the two of them and Prince Andrew. Two people she was comfortable with. The photo shoot went flawlessly and the queen was free to leave. But before she left she turned to Andrew.

"Why don't you take her around? Let her take pictures of the grounds around the castle." Andrew nodded and they were left alone together. Andrew helped her break everything down quickly.

"I'm convinced she likes you." He commented.

"No, I think she's just being nice." Illyria put everything away and grabbed her bag with her camera in it. They left the room and Andrew took her outside. It had warmed some and her jacket was unnecessary. She removed it and was going to carry it around until a servant appeared and he asked him to place her jacket with her things.

"How was your last assignment?" he asked her.

"Oddly." Illyria proceeded to tell him everything. While she was talking neither of them realized they were being set up. During a lot of the garden parties and banquets the Queen held she had noticed the behavior of Andrew and Illyria. At first he would ogle her from across the room never going up to her. Illyria seemed to not notice. Then one garden party Andrew approached the young woman and they started talking to each other. Their casual acquaintance turned in to a friendship but the Queen could see something underneath that. She liked Illyria though.

The girl was American born and raised in New York City and was well educated and well mannered. She was a commoner, the child of immigrants from the Caribbean. She was highly intelligent and could talk to anyone but she was not a fake. If she didn't like you she'd tell you. If you did something you weren't supposed to she would have no qualms with putting you in your place. Illyria had a way with words. She knew the girls history and approved. It didn't matter that she was only a few years older than Andrew's daughters. It really didn't matter though, his daughters loved Illyria and even they could see that there was something more between their father and Illyria.

They had walked out a good way through the forest and came out the other side to fields of small yellow flowers that met the blue sky.

"What is this? It's beautiful."

"Fields of rapeseed flowers." He answered. Illyria took dozens of pictures then turned off her camera and placed it back in the messenger bag at her hip. Andrew stepped closer to her and they walked through the field. Once at the top of a hill they could see for a good long ways of fields of different colors all blooming for spring. It was there that Andrew pulled her close and kissed her for the first time. For a moment she was bewildered by the sudden turn of events but the sensation of him kissing her and holding her felt good and she let it happen. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and smiled.

Andrew always loved her Hazel eyes. They were kind and loving. She made a normal nose and soft kissable plump lips. Her hair was jet black curly and long but when unruly he kept it up off her neck like today. Her skin was the color of mahogany and had scars and tattoos. Some of the scars were from childhood tumbles, some from her assignments overseas, and two that were from an attempt at suicide after, in the span of one month, lost both her husband and their unborn child at the age of twenty six. That was four years ago.

She was also tall at five foot ten inches and mostly leg and had an hourglass shape and large breasts. He'd fallen for her at first sight but was afraid to tell her outright for the longest time. The very first time he had ever seen her was at the Royal Ascot. She was by herself as a photographer and wore a blue dress that clung to her curves and a simple white hat. She was elegant in the simplicity of what she wore. She was not like the other women who bought the most expensive and crazy looking hats. Elegant, intelligent, simplicity was how he would describe her and he liked that. Though she was more than that. He knew of the things she had to go through as a photojournalist of war and he understood as well.

So there they stood holding each other kissing for the first time and they enjoyed it. Illyria kissed him back bringing him nearer to her if it were possible. For a moment she pulled away to place her bag on the ground so he could hold her more comfortably then returned to kissing.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He whispered in between kisses. Illyria didn't say anything but returned the kisses. That was enough answer for him. To be honest Illyria felt the same way. She'd fallen for the tall slightly chubby older man as of late. She enjoyed his company and was welcome to him snogging her senseless. She'd seen him plenty of times before he worked up the courage to talk to her. For a while she did notice him always looking her way but she didn't really think anything of it. She was convinced he would not make a move until one day he did during a banquet.

"_Hi." He said as he stood next to her with a hand held out. There was no cheesy pick up line or invading her space or any rudeness that other men seemed to find okay around her. Just a simple hello._

"_Hello your highness." She answered as she took his hand and shook it. _

"_You look bored out of your mind." He commented making her smile._

"_I kind of am." That threw Andrew off. She was honest about it._

"_Why?"_

"_I was dragged here by my boss. She didn't want to come alone and it was one of those 'come with me or your fired' kind of situations."_

"_I see. Who is your boss?" Illyria pointed the older woman out. She was talking with a group of older men. It was obvious to both that she was laughing with her fake __bon ami__. Andrew then took Illyria off to the side and they sat a little bit away from the crowd._

"_I understand now. At one point she was talking to me and hitting on me. I've never felt more disgusted." _

"_Seriously?" she could not believe her boss had the balls to do such a thing. "Wow." Was all she could say. The woman had no shame. For a while they talked sometimes others would come and try to steal him away from Illyria but every time he would ignore then and stay with her._

"_I think they're getting jealous." She commented._

"_They'll live, you're far more interesting and intelligent then they'll ever be." She smiled at the compliment. That sealed their acquaintance._

Their acquaintance grew into a friendship when a mutual friend of theirs invited them both onto a yacht for a few days. They had separate cabins that were across from each other and they wound up hanging out with each other as the other guests on the yacht drank themselves into a stupor (neither of them were drinkers). On the third day they had all went swimming in the blue water of the Mediterranean Sea. Not paying attention to the other guests as he made his way to Illyria one of the drunken guests pushed him into the sea. He could swim but the choppy waters were making it a hard task.

Seeing what just happened every one froze not knowing what to do. Luckily the yacht was not in motion. Illyria peeled off her dress and dove in to the water. He was below the surface kicking trying to break the surface. Illyria found him grabbed him and they swam to the surface where he was able to catch his breath. Once he took a few breaths he calmed and was able to swim around the back where Andrew was pulled on to the yacht and Illyria was able to pull herself up. Andrew sat on the floor as Illyria stood over him she looked like an Amazon and she was gorgeous. That night Andrew snuck into her cabin and they shared the bed. He was now kind of afraid to be around the other guests.

Illyria pulled away from Andrew to take a breath. She didn't know what to say. She had wanted this for so long and now that it was here she was speechless.

"I've rendered you speechless haven't I?"

"Yeah." She said was a short chuckle. Andrew placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. She was always soft. Even when she came back from war her skin was always soft. It was an amazing thing to him.

"Come on." He said as he took her hand. "I want to show you something." They walked back to the castle and got in one of the estate land rovers. They drove back out in to the wilderness until the spotted a small building in the middle of nowhere. Andrew parked the car beside it and they got out. It was perched on top of a cliff and over looked rolling hills and a river. "My retreat when I really want to get away." He never showed this place to Illyria before. The only people who knew of its existence were his direct family and some of the servants. They walked in and there was a fire going in the fireplace.

It was a simple place. When you walked in there was a plush sofa with its back to you with a rug and then the stone fireplace. On the right was a counter with the sink, stovetop, and other simple appliances. Ahead of you was the bathroom in its own room. Above that was the loft. Curious, Illyria climbed the steps and found that it was a bed with a lamp hanging from the steep a-frame ceiling. The bed was huge and took up the whole space. Illyria kicked off her shoes and crawled on to the mattress. There was no bedframe or box spring. The bed was also plush and covered in soft cotton sheets and a thick comforter. She felt like she was on a cloud. Lying where she was she heard the door lock and Andrew come up the steps. He kicked off his shoes and crawled on the bed beside her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good it's now our little hide away. You and I are the only two allowed inside besides the servants." He whispered as he leaned forwards and kissed her. He was on top of her now but he wanted to change that so he rolled them so she was on top. Illyria sat up straddling his hips. "Take down your hair." He whispered. Illyria removed the band around the bun and her hair cascaded around her shoulders. There was a little shelf above the top of the bed and she placed the band and her glasses there. She then leaned down and straightened herself out as she kissed him. Andrew wrapped his arms around her loving every minute of it. He then rolled her to his side so he could get up. He stood on the mattress and removed his sweater and button up shirt. He took off his pants and socks. Illyria stood to remove her dress but Andrew stopped her. He pulled the dress off himself and knelt in front of her and just stare din awe.

"What?" She said smiling.

"It's just, the last time I looked at you like this was when you saved my life." He answered reverently. He took her hands and kissed them. Illyria knelt down in front of him and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Andrew sat on his legs as he pulled her closer. Illyria spread her legs and straddled his legs. Her warmth and the smoothness of her skin caused him to become aroused. He reached up and unhooked her bra and removed it.

Gently he deposited her on the bed. "Pull the covers away." He said as he took off his shirt. Illyria pulled them then lay back down Andrew kissed her neck. Then moved down to her collarbone where he nipped at the skin. He moved farther down and kissed each breast and each nipple into his mouth and sucked and licked them. She had a smell to her that he loved. It was the faint sent of a vanilla and her natural musk. She always smelled like that. Except when she came home from war where she smelled of gunpowder and blood. She was not a soldier but the soldiers that she travelled with while on assignment loved her. She helped when necessary and listened to orders.

Illyria loved his kisses on her body. He was gentle but not too gentle. He licked little bits of skin on her sending a rush of blood to her nub. She could smell him as well and it was making her even more aroused. He had a clean smell mixed with sandalwood and his natural scent. The only time he did not smell like that was the day she saved his life and he spent the night in bed with her. He smelled of his natural scent and the sea. She remembered that night clearly.

_He waited till late in to the night and quietly crept from his cabin to hers and locked the door. She was not asleep so he did not scare her. It was a clear night and the moonlight leaked through the small windows above her bed giving everything a blue tint._

"_Can I stay with you?" he asked sheepishly. She could hear his fear._

"_Of course." Andrew lay down beside her and curled up in to a ball not facing her. Wordlessly she moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. He was shaking until he finally relaxed and he fell asleep. That morning she woke to being on her back and Andrew's head on her chest and his arms around her waist. She woke him up by moving her fingers through his hair. He woke up groggily and looked up at her._

"_Did you sleep well?" she asked caressing his cheek. He was like a child then._

"_Yes." He responded. "Thank you." He sat up and sat on the end of the bed. Illyria sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_You don't need to worry. I'm here." It was from that day that everyone really noticed that there was something between the two._

Andrew then pulled her panty off of her and placed it with the rest of her clothes. Her mound was covered in a soft down of black curls that she kept short and neat. He ran his fingers up and down it then separated the lips and rubbed her nub. She mewled. He then inserted three fingers inside her and moved them in and out. Her hips bucked from the sensation and he could see and feel that she was wet and ready for him. He removed his fingers and sucked on each one. He then moved up her body and kissed her lips while he slid inside of her. When he was all the way inside her he lay there continuing to kiss her. He caressed her sides as Illyria wrapped her legs around him.

"Andrew."

"Yes my love?"

"Fuck me." and he moved in and out of her as he held her in his arms. He started out slow because he did not want to hurt her but after a while she beckoned him to go harder and faster and he obliged. The air was wrenched with their heavy breathing and moaning, their chanting of each other's names and their bodies smacking together. Illyria's legs were no longer wrapped around Andrew but hanging in the air. Andrew had one arm wrapped around her while the other held him up for a different angle. The different angle brought Illyria to a powerful orgasm and Andrew was not too far behind. They lay there tangled in each other's arms and legs.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Whispered Illyria.

"I love you too." He whispered in to ear. They fell in to a deep sleep then.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew woke up some hours later. It was dark and cold. He pulled the sheets and the comforter over them. Illyria was shivering in her sleep and stopped once covered. Andrew then got up, put on his boxers and threw a few logs onto the embers. After a few minutes the fire caught and the warmth returned.

He then moved to the fridge and took out two bowls. One had pieces of beef cut up into chunks that were marinated in some sauce. The other had potatoes and other vegetables in it. He grabbed the cast iron pot, put some oil in it, lit the fire and waited for it to heat up. Once it did he threw in the meat and waited for it to brown. Then he threw in the vegetables, added some water and let cook with the top on.

Illyria heard the cooking meat and smelled it and woke up. She stretched and grabbed his sweater and pulled it over her. She put on her glasses and put her hair back up and walked down the steps and came up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Good evening." He responded as she kissed him between his shoulder blades. She handed him his shirt. As he turned around he liked what he saw. The sweater was large on her and was falling off one of her shoulders and he could tell it was the only thing she wore. She smiled and turned and walked over to the sofa and was warmed by the heat. Andrew set the kettle on the stove as well to boil then sat next to her on the sofa.

"So, how long?"

"How long for what?"

"How long have you felt this way for me?" she asked as she faced him. She pulled her legs up under the sweater. It will be stretched out but it was an old thing anyway. But he thought about it.

"Since the Royal Ascot." She looked confused. "The very first time I saw you was at the Royal Ascot three years ago. I was talking to a few friends of mine and I just happened to see you walking through the crowd below. You were beautiful in you blue dress. I saw you really when you took off your hat and used it as a fan. Then you looked up where I was but I didn't think you noticed I was looking at you."

"I remember that. But no, I really didn't think you were looking at me. I thought you were looking at the gaggle of hens beside me acting like idiots." At that Andrew laughed making her laugh.

"I just remembered them. You looked like you wanted to murder them. I can't blame you though. They've been going to the ascot for the past twenty years and they've always been loud and unruly."

"Oh. Has the queen ever said anything to them?"

"She did once and they shut up immediately. But the next year they were back to being their wild selves. How about you?"

"What?"

"How long?" For a moment she did not want to answer. She was a little embarrassed about her answer.

"Since I was fifteen." She said hiding her face in his sweater. For a moment Andrew was quiet. He reached forward and moved her face so she was facing him and smiled.

"As mature as you are I forget sometimes we're not the same age." He said as he leaned forwards and kissed her.

"It was a visit to New York City. I was on a class trip to the MET and was in my school uniform. Navy blue, white, grey, and black plaid skirt. Crisp white button up shirt and my black jacket buttoned all the way up with my blue scarf around my shoulders. We were allowed to walk around on our own so long as we met up at a certain spot at a certain time for lunch. It was largely empty, which never happened but I didn't really think about it. I knew you were in the city but I didn't put two and two together till after." For a moment the image of her was coming to him. "I was sitting on a bench in one of the wings staring a this one huge painting at the wall marveling a the detail and you walked in. I saw you from the corner of my eye but dared not look at you. You walked up beside me and sat down then asked, 'do you like it?' I said I did and you told me the story behind he painting. Then your guards found you and tried to get you away from me as if I was trying to kill you or something."

"I remember that." He said aghast. "I yelled at them because they put their hands on you and fired them on the spot."

"Yeah. When they were gone I thanked you. You asked my name and I told you. Then you left me there." She said with a slight smile. She sounded almost sad. She understood that sadness.

"I also remember seeing you a little while later and you looked angry and you were limping. It was as I was leaving."

"Those two guards found me and decided to use a harmless fifteen year old girl as a punching bag. They only hit me where no one would see the bruises. When one of the teachers asked I told her I misstep down the stairs and fell but that I was all right." Andrew looked ready to kill someone in that moment.

"Why did you not tell her the truth?"

"They had guns." Was her response and he understood. Without another word Andrew pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head. He never would have left her alone if he thought that would happen to her. It never passed through his mind that anyone would harm her after he left. He held her closer.

"I'm so sorry. I should have gone up to you when I saw you and asked or just stayed with you." He kissed the top of her head. "I could have them found and arrested for assault and battery.

"Add attempted rape to that."

"WHAT‽" he yelled.

"They tried but I kicked one of them in the balls and punched the other in the gut and ran."

"Forget being arrested. I'm going to have them found and given a slow death." Illyria sat up and placed her fingers over his mouth and shook her head no. "Why not?"

"You'll be as bad as them. Arresting them is enough." Andrew gave in and said okay. The conversation was over. He moved Illyria to the sofa and stood up when he heard the kettle boiling. He took out two mugs and poured them both a mug of tea and checked on their dinner. It was almost done. He carried them back to the sofa and handed her hers. They sat in silence until Andrew got back up and checked their dinner.

"It's ready." He announced. Illyria got up and walked to the small wooden table and set down her mug. She found the draw with knives and forks and set them out Andrew sat beside her and they ate in comfortable silence. He would have Illyria to thank for this dinner. It was her who had improved his cooking skills. She was a witch in the kitchen. So as they ate he leaned over and kissed her neck making her giggle. They finished eating not to long after and cleaned up. Andrew threw two more logs on the fire then they returned to the bed. To tired to do anything else but sleep. Though, Andrew remembered the faces of those two guards and had dreams of torturing them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Illyria woke first and stretched careful not to wake Andrew. She grabbed his sweater and padded down to the bathroom. She relieved herself, washed her face and used the mouthwash there. She then threw two logs on to the fire and waited for the fire to catch them. Once the warmth returned she climbed the steps to find Andrew awake and lying on his back.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." Illyria removed the sweater and climbed on the bed and sat on Andrews lap straddling him. Andrew wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was nice to wake up to her smile and unkempt hair. Nicer still that she thought to put logs on the fire rather than complain that she was cold. Andrew ran his fingers on her back down her spine till he grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed. His erection needed some attention so he slid into her and she settled on to him. Illyria then sat up and rode Andrew bringing them both to completion. When they were sated they lay on their sides facing each other kissing.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Go home and change clothes. And I have to clean up the apartment." Andrew sighed. "You can come and help it wont take that long." Andrew thought it over for a moment.

"Fine. So long as we can have breakfast at your place."

"Fine." They got up and got dressed. They put out the fire and locked up the little cabin and drove back to the castle. It was mid morning and everyone was set to doing whatever tasks were required of them. Upon getting out of the SUV there were "Good morning your highness" and "Good morning Ms. Thorpe." They went up to Andrews's chambers were they both showered and he changed his clothes.

They then left, went to the hotel she was staying out, checked out and got on the train to return to London. Of course because he was royalty they took first class and had a whole car to themselves. He had to return home anyway for business that needed his attention. But it would not have to be taken care of till the next day. The trip took about two hours. They were met at the train station and Andrew kicked the driver out of the car and they drove to her home. It was outside of London. The house was a two story Victorian. Surrounding it on three sides that he could see were cherry trees, dogwoods, and other trees making it look beautiful. They drove through the gates up to the house and parked at the front door.

Andrew had been here a few times but still the sight of the cherry tree in blossom with other blossoming trees and the others green was a thing of beauty. Andrew followed Illyria in to the house. She ran up to her room and returned a few minutes later in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose blue t-shirt. The color blue always looked good on her.

Illyria made breakfast, which was just a simple meal of bacon and eggs. Andrew liked her cooking much better than his. He'd choose hers any day. The food cooked by his cooks was good but after a while the food tasted the same. They sat and ate in the breakfast nook in the kitchen. The window overlooked the back garden. The back porch was draped in wisteria of purple green and white. It was a beautiful thing to see. Especially at night when the Christmas lights that were strung around the pergola beams were on. It gave an otherworldly almost fairytale like feel.

Andrew cleaned up after they were done and they set to cleaning. There wasn't much that needed to be done. Andrew swept while Illyria tended to the small amount of laundry and cleaned the bathrooms. All in all it only took them about two hours to clean everything. When they were done they sat on the sofa in the living room and just relaxed. Illyria was barefoot and placed her feet up on the coffee table. Andrew followed suit.

"You know I never thought you would go for me." Said Andrew to break the silence.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm tall yes. But I kind of figured you for the type of woman to go for the super buff man who was closer to your age. Not the tall chubby older man." He replied looking down at his hands.

"Andrew did I ever tell you about my husband?"

"No."

"He was one of my professors in college. Much older than me with stark white hair. He wasn't buff he had a little pudge and kind of walked with a lean. He had issues with his back from prior sports injuries. But he wasn't what anyone thought I would end up with, but I loved him all the same.

"I like you for much more than your looks. To be honest I don't like skinny guys or short guys and I've always been attracted to men who are older than me. So, physically, you are perfect to me." Andrew sat there staring at her. Illyria smiled then moved closer to Andrew and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her back on the lips. "And dare I say, I love you." She whispered. Andrew picked her up and placed her on his lap and the cuddled on the sofa till they both fell asleep.

They woke a little while later and it was still light out. Andrew and Illyria got up and fixed themselves. Andrew had to return home and Illyria had some photos to edit. Andrew then walked up to Illyria, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. it was a loving and passionate kiss that left Illyria feeling a little weak.

"Do you have to go?" she whispered.

"Yes, I don't want to but I have to." he kissed her again and they separated. Andrew got back in his car and drove off. Once out of sight Illyria turned and went to her office to start her editing and sending the photos out to the appropriate people.


End file.
